Wasteland Survival: The Waters Of Life
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: The 1st of 3. Set between the main story and Broken steel. With Project Purity up and going and the brotherhood only starting to distribute water, Jack leaves the safety of his home to see what the rumors are all about.


**Okay, so this is Fanfic No.2. I am not sure what motivated me to write a Fallout 3 Fanfic. i suppose after thinking of the such deep world, it is very easy, and enjoyable to carve a piece out of the wasteland and call it yours.**

**This goes out to my Girlfriend, Amii. The one girl i will never forget, and will always be close to my heart. Forever.**

**So enjoy, and R&R**

* * *

It was quiet. That was all it was. Quiet. The wasteland was a quiet place. Well, at least it was quiet when there was no one around. But for most, it was a quiet place outside of DC ruins. The wastelander was walking slowly. Trying to to make any noise. One rule out here, was to avoid making noise, attracting attention was bad. And most of the time, was only rewarded with death. The wastelander was carrying his switchblade in his left hand. It was his only defence. All be it a poor one.

The wastelander's name was Jack. It was a simple name to him. And it was just as simple as his life. Or so he said. He live was surviving. Just like everyone else in the wasteland. Survival is key. Sadly, he did not have loads of caps to spend, or loads of things to sell. He did not have the technology of the Enclave, And most certainly, he did not have the courage of the Brotherhood. If he ever saw a cave or a abandoned building. He would simply move on. Staying as close as he could to any settlement.

One thing not even Jack could explain, Is why he left Canterbury Commons. The place was fantastic. It had all of the traders visit and it had a good defence from raiders compared to most places. Jack had a small shack there. He had built it himself on the edge of the Commons. Close to the Traders cul-de-sac, or what was left of the cul-de-sac. The shack was small, and was far from perfect. It required routine maintenance and it was falling apart even then. But it was his home, and after a little while, the people of the commons accepted him as one of their own. He helped Uncle Roe with the trader caravans (He actually wasn't his uncle, but that's what every one called him) and slowly even began to help with the running of the place. Helping to devise profits and margins for Joe, the diner owner. And even in helping to make the town a better place, by designing redevelopment programs. He left on a Sunday night,Coming up midnight. He left because he heard a rumour. That down south, in the ruins of DC, Project Purity had worked. Some kid that escaped from a vault had changed the wasteland. Single handedly. Of course, the Commons was far up north to the ruins, and was one of the most furthest settlements from the Project. So little word had got up there, and the only town in the radio, had broken a few weeks before. The rumour had been started from one of the traders, Crazy Wolfgang. The junk trader. He had told Uncle Roe about what had been going on. Uncle Roe wanted to know what was going on. What the project was, and what it did. So he was thinking of sending Machete over to see what is was. But the Commons was concerned over a security breach if one of the security staff was gone. And Machete herself did not want to go over to the DC ruins. It was as she put it a "Suicidal trip of no return" Uncle Roe was slightly disappointed and mentioned if the vault dweller was here, they would not have a problem. However, everyone pointed out, that if the vault dweller was here, then the project would not be working.

After a couple of days of thinking and wondering Jack decided to go at the break of night and go see what this project was all about. If what the rumours were true then maybe the start of re-civilisation was going to be found at the project. Maybe it was going to be the very foundation of life. It was that thought, they very foundation of life, that led Jack to this point. Standing on a hill, holding his switchblade as if it was his life and seeing the ruins of DC on the horizon.

He was not that far away. It just looked far in the darkness. It was going to be dangerous trip though and he knew that. One of which he might not return. The trip was made even worse by the fact he had no idea where he was going. He knew the project was at the old Jefferson memorial. But he had no idea where that was. All he knew, was it was in the ruins of DC. But the ruins were huge. There were so many streets, so many ways to go. So many places, to become your tomb. Jack sighed as he he looked once more at the ruins of DC. The sun rising from it. And the rays of light, shining up the horizon buildings. And making the grass outside light up a warm and comforting yellow. Sunrise, it was the best time of day. It was the only time of day, where you could look at the dirt and grass, and see a warm glow, the could remind you of the times before the war. Jack sighed one more final time as the thoughts of the journey went through his mind, one last time. Asking himself whether he should go back to the lush safety of the Commons, after all, It was only a short walk back. And the Robot repair center, still dominated the landscape behind him. He nodded to himself, a look of determination crossed his face. His long scruffy dark brown hair, stood silently. Hardly moving at all as he shook his head. Jack then began the march down the hill. At the start of a journey. His own little adventure. A adventure, for the adventurer who never wanted to adventure. A trip, for the man who never wanted to travel. A experience, for a man who would never wanted things to change. But in time, he would not of traded it in for the entire wasteland.


End file.
